The present invention relates to a memory device and, more particularly, to a small memory device with drivers on device.
Along with continual development of the information industry, various kinds of electronic information products such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and digital cameras provide different applications like multimedia entertainments and network transmission of data in everyday life. Usually, it is necessary for these portable electronic products to store various kinds of electronic data. Therefore, data storages (memories) play a very important role.
However, there are many different memory devices used in existent electronic products, like compact flash (CF) cards, secured digital (SD) cards, memory devices of PCMCIA interface, and memory devices of USB interface. Memories for different applications in the prior art are matched and installed on computer systems to meet the requirements thereof. When one wants to transmit data to an external device, an external cable must be used to achieve interconnection. If several kinds of electronic products are simultaneously used with a personal computer, there will be many entangled electric cables, resulting in very cumbersome use.
Manufacturers have developed out adaptors capable of plugging with different memory cards for portable memories so that a user can change different memories to perform transmission of data. Although the user needs not additionally purchase an external cable for data transmission, he needs to purchase a memory card adaptor and perform the actions of plugging and changing cards.
Besides, along with continual progress of computer peripherals such as mice, network cards, printers, and scanners, memories for different applications have respective drivers. Therefore, the kinds of drivers become more and more. When a user starts using different computer peripherals, it is usually necessary to take along CD-ROM disks or floppy disks so as to install drivers into a computer system. Once the personal computer crashes and the drivers needs to be reinstalled, it is necessary to use again the CD-ROM disks or floppy disks provided by the manufacturer, resulting in inconvenient storage and use for the user.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a small memory device with drivers on device, which integrates the bluetooth wireless transmission technique to resolve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a small memory device integrating the wireless transmission technique (the bluetooth wireless network) so that an external cable is not required when transmitting data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable wireless transmission memory, which is plug-and-play. It is not necessary to take out the memory and insert it to a computer system when transmitting data to the computer system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a small memory device with drivers on device, whereby a user needs not to additionally take CD-ROM disks or floppy disks along with him, and a computer system can automatically detect and install the drivers.
According to the present invention, a bluetooth or a wireless transceiver module is installed in a small memory device, and drivers of the bluetooth or wireless transceiver module are inbuilt on the memory. Other common drivers can also be inbuilt in the memory.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: